sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses are some of the most powerful creatures ingame. They are normally large in size, but some are very small, like The Cube Master. There is at least 1 boss on every island. Bosses can drop miniature versions of themselves when killed. All bosses also have their own rune in the temple. Boss List JimblyTheGiantMushroom Jimbly is the supposed guardian of Main Island, and he's a huge mushroom with arms and legs. He is the first and easiest boss in the game, and he is Flora/Toxic type. He is also known as "The Naive Guardian" ViriniusTheMotherUfo Virinius is a large ufo, with a little green alien inside. It lives in the top of the cyberlith tower, and is Metal/Astral. It is the second boss in the game. It is also known as "The Queen of Computers" CyberlithCore (Unreleased) CyberlithCore was the former boss of Cyberlith island, but was replaced by Virinius. CyberlithCore is a large yellow cube surrounded by smaller cubes, and they all have a heart screen. It is Shock/Earth type. It seems to be very large, as seen on the cameras. It is also known as "The Heart of Technology" LlehTheGoldenWyvern Lleh is a gigantic gold dragon, who has hoarded truckloads of gold in his room. He is located on Oilbound Island. This boss is known for being very tough, having little to no weaknesses. Lleh is Metal/Mythic type and is also known as "Greed in Pure Form" MoonMothMona Moon Moth Mona is a gigantic moon moth, that seems to be queen of the moon on Oilbound Island. She is Astral/Light type and has low defense, making it an easy target for players with dark types. It is also known as "The Vain Moon" EclipseMothAversa Eclipse Moth Aversa is a hidden boss who lives on the dark side of the moon. It is a moon moth, but it is black and purple, and has visible arms, unlike moon moth. It is Dark/Astral type and is also known as "The Plotting eclipse" RocketDemonKony Kony is a huge demon with rocket launchers. He lives in the volcano of Koto Island. He is Pyro/Metal type, so it is wise to use an aqua type against him. He is also known as "The Destructive Fool" StellaraxTheBansheeQueen Stellarax is the first boss of Spectralunar island, and her lair can be accessed from the huge banshee painting in the abandoned castle. She is Sound/Mythic type, making her an easy target for astral types. She looks like a gigantic ghost with a black and red cape, and a black crown. She is also known as "Fanatic of the Warmonger" HydraGargoyleWarmonger Hydra Gargoyle Warmonger is a gigantic stone hydra gargoyle. He is the second boss of Spectralunar Island and can be found at the top of the abandoned church. He is Earth/Mythic type, so it is suggested to bring a flora type. He is also known as "The Harbinger of War" ZethTheSandShark (Unreleased) Zeth is a huge hammerhead shark with legs, and it lives on Forseth Island. He is one of the unreleased bosses shown in the morph test, so he should be coming very soon. He is also known as "Sloth Sin of the Desert" TermosTheTermiteBoss Termos is an abnormally large termite with a black fedora and a tie. He lives on the top floor of the termite house, which is located on Autunest Island. The lore says that he and his termites got in a war with Com the HoneyBee Queen. His types are Insect/Combat, and he is also known as "Vertebrate Hater" ComTheHoneyBeeQueen Com is an abnormally large honeybee with a crown and a bow. She lives on the top floor of the honeybee hive at Autunest Island. The lore says she got in a war with TermosTheTermiteBoss. Her types are Insect/Sweet, so Pyro types are very effective. She is also known as "The Duping Queen" BanafritTheEternalFreezer (Unreleased) Banafrit is a huge ice cube with 4 bleeding eyes. This is one of the unreleased bosses shown in the morph test, and he is in the original Fierce. Banafrit could possibly be the boss of Mechantarctica Island. He is also known as "Science's Mistake" FrostiaTheFrozenSkeleton (Unreleased) Frostia is a huge frozen dragon skeleton with long bony legs. This is one of the unreleased bosses confirmed in the morph test, and is one of the tallest bosses. He is also known as "The Abomination of Hope" VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem (Unreleased) Vorazoth is a gigantic snow golem. He is 2x larger than kony and is one of the largest bosses ingame. He is one of the leaked bosses in the morph test, and he is also known as "The Frozen Guardian" TheCubeMaster (Unreleased) The Cube Master is a small, golden humanoid robot. He is one of the smallest bosses in the game, being only the size of a skeleton. He was leaked in the morph test, along with 4 other bosses. He is also known as "The Lost Warrior" VoizuaTheDarkMatter (Unreleased) Voizua is a huge humanoid creature made up of dark matter. He was the final boss of Fierce, and he's confirmed to be returning by Searchie, who says he will be added later on. He is also known as "The Devourer of Space" QuillonTheToxicUrchin (Unreleased) Quillon is one of the new bosses confirmed by Searchie, and he will be added with Rubidus Island. Other than that, not much else is known about this boss. He is also known as "The One Who Failed" BeltchThePollutergeist (Unreleased) Beltch is a huge mass of sludge, as seen in its model. Beltch is confirmed to be in Toxifoam island, and it is also known as "The Mass of Pollution" FlareTheSunSpider (Unreleased) Not much is known about flare, except she is confirmed to return because of her boss rune. She is also known as "The Raging Sun" QuetzalcoatTheFeatheredSerpent (Unreleased) Returning from Naratia, Quetzalcoat is a large green and red serpent with wings and feathers. He will return for two reasons: all Fierce islands will return, and his boss rune is the Peacekeeper near the altar.Category:Creatures